Dawnfan87 as "Scarlett" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
13:42 Dawnfan87 2d372441@gateway/web/freenode/ip.45.55.36.65 has joined #necessary 13:42 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Dawnfan87. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 13:42 hi everyone I'm Dawnfan87 auditioning for Scarlett and Topher 13:43 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we'll start alphabetically with Scarlett, and then you can audition for Topher right after. 13:43 <@TDIFan13> First, please provide a link to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. 13:43 I've been writing it but it's not done 13:43 sorry 13:43 <@TDIFan13> Okay. Next, I'm going to ask you three questions which will help me understand you and your character better. 13:43 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 13:44 hmm I'll just go with whatever you guys put on the blog 13:44 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 13:44 no 13:44 maybe for Topher not Scarlett 13:44 <@TDIFan13> These are for Scarlett. 13:44 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 13:45 nope nothing comes to mind 13:45 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Scarlett and your partner for this scene is Sierra. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 13:46 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Sierra04 13:46 Dawnfan87 has changed nick to Scarlett87 13:46 <+Sierra04> Okay! 13:46 <+Sierra04> So the challenge is......... 13:46 <+Sierra04> To make a catapult. 13:46 <+Sierra04> Got any ideas where to start? 13:46 easy. let's grab wood first 13:47 <+Sierra04> Genius! Okay! Wood, wood, wood, wood.......... 13:47 this is just like my 8th grade science project where I had to make a neomollecular enhancement ray 13:47 only a thousand times simpler 13:47 <+Sierra04> That sounds complicated! 13:47 child's play really 13:47 <+Sierra04> Ahahaha, you're so funny, Scar. 13:48 <+Sierra04> *drops a pile of wood* 13:48 <+Sierra04> Time to get building! Um.... 13:48 uhm it's Scarlett 13:48 referring to a person who sold cloth of scarlet 13:48 it's an English name 13:48 never mind I wouldn't expect you to know that 13:49 <+Sierra04> Oh! You're English? I'm German! 13:49 <+Sierra04> We're European buddies! 13:49 perhaps but we should focus on the task at hand 13:49 meaning the challenge 13:49 <+Sierra04> Right, right. 13:49 <+Sierra04> So focused! 13:50 * Sierra04 lifts a piece of wood. 13:50 <+Sierra04> Um.... do you know where this goes? 13:50 let's try to put all our wood in one pile so we don't get confused with the other team's 13:50 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 13:50 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Topher. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 13:50 okay :) Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions